Is Love Possible Here?
by AdoreEmison
Summary: Will Alison and Emily ever end up together? Can they get past everything that has taken place?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this idea had been floating around in my head andI wanted to get it down.  
When I started it, it was last year summer time so before we knew who A was and before Sara Harvey, SO there will be some inconsistent stuff and some things that may not be relevant anymore. There's no need to tell me any of that in the reviews =)**

**Anyways, I love emison, and if you're reading this I'm guessing you love them too. This is how I kind of wished the writers would have taken their romance but the writers will do what they want. Luckily we can also play with these characters so without further ado I hope you enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me in any way whatsoever.**

* * *

Silver, reflective, streamers hung down from the ceiling, all placed strategically to catch the strobe lights and send mirrored flashes of beams across the decorated walls. Music pumped through the speakers that were placed throughout the gym. The bass vibrated the laminated flooring as everyone danced. Only a few kept to the wall, seeming to want to bury themselves into it, to be invisible. Others stood around as they chatted, laughed, and just had a good time, since they knew that this would probably be the last time that they'd all be together, other than graduation of course.

Everyone, well mostly everyone was having a good time, so no one noticed the blonde who was stood near the doors, arms crossed and eyebrows knitted, seeming to be deep in thought instead of joining the rest of her partying peers.

The blonde skimmed her eyes quickly over the dance floor, trying to locate each one of her friends, well if you could call them friends. The trust between their little group was all but gone with the blonde. None of them wanted her around; none of them could trust her enough, even though the threat was eliminated, even though that she had saved them from the dollhouse. There was too much "bad blood" so to speak. As her eye's over looked the room once again she noticed her four friends, each one was dancing near enough to the other so that they could have a laugh, yet they were far enough away to be able to whisper dirty nothings into the ear of their significant other.

The blonde felt a pang in her chest, a slight ache. She knew she had lost them, and that winning their trust back wouldn't be easy. Even more so because at the end of summer they'd all be going off to college, far away from Rosewood, far away from their past, their troubles, their old lives. This pain in her chest increased as her eyes were drawn to the beautiful, tanned skin, brunette, who seemed to be having the time of her life being swung back and forth between her two best friends' boyfriends. Her head fell back in laughter, whilst her hand came up to cover her mouth as someone told a joke of some sort; the brunette's amusement in turn caused the blonde's lips to tug up in a slight half smile. The half-smile became a full one as the blonde carried on watching her brunette beauty. She smiled along with her, even though she wasn't a part of the festivities and jokes.

That's what love does to you she thought. It consumes and fills you up, making you want to burst into a thousand little pieces. It makes you realise that someone else other than yourself comes first; that their happiness is your happiness. And as long as they are content, happy and at peace then so are you automatically. The blonde has rarely ever put someone else's happiness before hers, at least not until she met the brunette. Her brunette. Hers.

Yes she cared for her friends, for her parents and family, but she always manipulated them into giving her whatever it was that she so desired, wanted, needed. And when she realised her feelings for the brunette she knew that manipulation wouldn't work here; that this isn't how love should be, because it would be fake, not real. And the blonde wanted real love. To be loved, cared for and wanted; to belong to the brunette, and only the brunette.

The blonde's smile turned into a scowl as she noticed her brunette beauty being held in someone else's embrace. They swayed to the slow song being played, holding each other close, chest to chest, toe to toe; her brunette's head in the crook of someone else's neck; whispering sweet nothings to someone other than her; feeling happy with someone that is not her.

As she realises that she isn't going to get a chance to speak to her brunette the blonde decides to leave, hoping that she can catch her some other time, alone. Her hand reaches for the door handle but she looks over her right shoulder one more time to take in the beauty that once was hers, trying to commit her lovely form to memory. So that she would be able to refer back to this vision before her and find some happiness about prom night. As little as it would be, she wanted to have a tiny bit of joy.

However this time her stare does not go unobserved. The brunette's partner notices the blonde staring at them longingly, staring at her date longingly.

Both, the blonde and the brunette's partner, stare each other down; both willing, both daring, the other to make the first move. It's only when the blonde smirks and shakes her head in victory does the brunette's partner make her move. Her hand glides down towards the brunette's ass, once reaching it she slowly gives it a firm squeeze whilst at the same time her head tips to the side and she leans in to make out with the brunette. The whole time her eyes are open, staring down the blonde, as if to say she won.

The smirk on the blonde's face progressively falls as she watches the show being put on just for her benefit. She doesn't want to admit it, not even to herself, but deep down she knows she's lost, she's starting to realise that Paige has won. Paige has claimed her brunette beauty. This thought crushes the blonde, and tears fill her eyes. She breathes in deeply, staring up at the ceiling, willing them at bay, willing them not to fall just yet.

As the blonde is holding back her tears, Paige lets out a slight victorious laugh mid kiss, which causes the brunette to finally open her eyes and notice that her partner's attention is somewhere else even though they're supposed to be sharing a "loving" kiss. Her eyebrows knit together and the brunette pushes Paige slightly away whilst staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

Paige realises two things.  
1) Her mistake of letting out that slight laugh.  
2) That if the brunette turns around and sees the blonde, she'll leave her side to go see the blonde.

Although the brunette may not realise her feelings for the blonde, Paige knows that her lover feels a little something for said blonde. And she also realises that if her lover was to see the blonde standing there, seeming to look small, upset and dare she think, frightened, then she would run to go check on her. With that thought in mind Paige smiles at the brunette, holding her in place so she doesn't turn around.

"Who were you staring at?" the brunette questions whilst trying to get a glimpse of whoever was behind her.

"Nothing!" Paige answers rapidly, hands still holding onto the brunette's arms.

"Well, it was obviously something since you were paying them more attention whilst kissing me" the brunette says accusingly still trying to turn around.

"I'm sorry" apologises Paige, "The light just caught my attention"

The brunette gives her a look, eyebrow raised, eyes accusing, and mouth frowning, "Mmhmmm and the light caused you to laugh? I'm not stupid Paige. Let go of my arms! I know what you're trying to do" she says whilst squirming out of Paige's hold, "Who could it be that you don't want me to see huh?" And as she utters those last few words, the brunette pulls out of Paige's arms and swivels her head round until her brown eyes lock with a pair of blue.

The blonde witnesses the two figures arguing across the dance floor, she knows she should leave yet her feet are stuck in place, unmoving. Waiting and watching she knows her brunette will win and get loose, as her brunette's feistiness, and fiery temper tend to come out to play when riled up. She knows them both like the back of her hand, especially as she's had the brunt of it a couple of times. As soon as those thoughts pass through her mind, her brunette swivels round, and their eyes lock.

A gasp falls from the brunette's lips. And without much thought her legs start moving across the dance floor towards the blonde. It isn't until someone grabs her hand does she realise what she's doing. She looks down at the hand that's holding her back, her eyes raise up the person's arm till she reaches their shoulder, neck and then face. Paige.

"Let go of me" automatically slips from her lips.

Hurt takes over Paige's features but she masks it just as quickly, "Why?"

"Because I said so." The brunette replies sternly

This time Paige doesn't mask her pain at the brunette's words, "Please … don't…"

The brunette's sternness slips slightly at Paige's hurt voice and she reaches for her hand. Linking their fingers together the brunette smiles slightly at Paige; this in turn causes Paige to smile back.

As they were arguing the blonde stood stock still, waiting; to see what her brunette would do. But when she saw them link their fingers together she couldn't take it anymore, her heart was breaking and there was no way she would stand and watch them kiss again. Luckily her feet cooperated with her this time round, and she left.

"Paige … I have to go and see …" the brunette starts before getting cut off abruptly.

"WHY?! Why do you have to go see her?! All she's ever done is hurt you. All she's ever done is manipulate you, all of you. Why do you have to go? What if she hurts you again? Please. I'm begging you, please don't go …" she whispers the last part, knowing she's fighting a losing battle.

"I'm sorry." Is the brunette's only response.

Paige's grip loosens as the brunette starts walking again, and she whispers, "I'll wait. I'll wait for you."

But the brunette doesn't hear her; she's frantically searching for the blonde. That's when she notices the door is slightly ajar, so she makes a run for it, through the dance floor, through the throngs of people, through everything and everyone. Once reaching the heavy glass door she shoves it open and wildly looks around. Her eyes scan the car park, but there are no figures wandering around.

She sighs, and turns to enter the gym, when she hears a car trunk close slightly to her left. Twisting round she walks briskly towards the sound. As she gets closer her eyes focus onto a figure opening a car door, and before the brunette realises she's picked up her pace and shouts out, "Wait!"

The figure stops moving and slowly rotates around to face the brunette. "Erm I'm sorry, do I know you?" they ask her.

"Oh … I'm sorry it's just dark and well erm, wrong person, sorry" responds the brunette crestfallen.

The stranger nods once and gets into their car.

Walking back to the gym the brunette mutters under her breath about how she should have been faster, and how she shouldn't have argued with Paige, how she should have just ran after the blonde as soon as she saw her and other incoherent things she should have done.

It's then, during her jumbled mumblings when someone walks out from behind the wall near the door and frightens the brunette half to death.

"Emily … I had to talk to you once, at least once. Please."

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated, they actually make me smile and make my day so if possible do leave me a review. This way I'll take on board your opinions and I'll know that people are actually interested.**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to those of you who have left reviews and who have favourited/followed this fanfiction, it seriously makes my day! You guys are the ones who end up motivating me to write =)  
I won't say too much other than I hope you guys keep with me and enjoy the next chapter **

**Disclaimer: The characters in no way whatsoever belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The three friends had noticed that their fourth friend was missing, she was nowhere to be seen, yet her date was standing near the punch bowl, scowling into a cup that was clenched between her fingers. Each of them stared at one another and then back at Paige, all wondering where Emily would have gone leaving Paige looking like _that._

Walking towards each other they stand in a circle, making sure that they wouldn't be over heard by all the nosy eyed peers who have watched their every move ever since "A" was taken in. They had seemed to become circus animals without consent, who everyone found entertainment from. That's why they kept to their little group, not allowing anyone else in.

All three of them stood as close as they could without touching, no one would be able to hear them over the loud, pumping, bass of the music, which was a great thing. However, that meant they could barely hear each other, and shouting wasn't an option.

"Why's Paige alone?" asks the short haired blonde as loud as she could without letting the couple near them over hear.

"Really Hannah? How are we supposed to know, we've been here with you" replies the tall brunette.

"Calm down Spencer, I was just voicing the question we were all thinking", retorts Hannah.

"Guys, the question is, where would Emily go leaving Paige alone like that? I mean she was excited about tonight, right?" questions the small brunette whilst staring at Paige, trying to figure out what could have happened to Emily.

"Maybe she had enough and just went home, I mean we all saw them arguing, maybe Paige got on her nerves… Did you see the way she was grabbing Em? I mean geesh, I wouldn't be surprised if Em has bruises on her arms tomorrow" says Hannah, wondering off topic.

Both brunettes give their friend a look, wondering what goes on in her brain at times. Spencer stares towards the door that Emily had left through before turning to look back at her friends. Her eyebrows come together as she concentrates on a thought, and then says, "She would have at least said bye to us Hannah. I think she probably went after someone, but whom?" The last part coming out as a whisper to herself, as she was trying to figure out who could have captured her friend's attention.

"I've had a bad thought" states Hannah whilst looking between her two friends worriedly.

"You always have a bad thought …" replies the short brunette.

"Yeah, and they tend to be right Aria" retorts Hannah slightly offended for not being given enough credit.

"You're right, I'm sorry" apologises Aria, "What's it this time?"

Whilst they were conversing, Spencer was deep in thought, wondering over whom it could be, who could take Emily's attention away from Paige … Her dad? No. She would have said bye and told them. Her mom? No. Her mom is visiting her dad before they both return for graduation. So who could it be?

It was then when it hit Spencer, and she turns towards Hannah, expression anxious she confirms what the short haired blonde's "bad thought" is by giving her a slight nod. Hannah's gaze turns towards Paige and then the door, before turning back to Spencer, who now appears more nervous than before. Both friends are in deep thought, minds rushing with one negative thought after another, worried about their friend, scared she might get hurt, anxious to know why she left, frustrated that she didn't say anything, angry they didn't realise sooner, and most of all curious as to what the two of them could be talking about. Aria watched as a range of expressions passed over her two best friends' faces in a matter of seconds. Clearing her throat to get their attention she says, "Guys! Can you fill me in or are you going to go through the whole emotion spectrum again?"

Hannah looks at Spencer, raising her eyebrow in question whether she'd like to break the news to their friend or not. Spencer on the other hand doesn't even pay attention to Hannah's stare and automatically replies with one word.

"Alison."

As she utters the name her eyes rise up from the laminated flooring and she stares off behind Aria, trying to catch her eyes with Paige, who has finally decided to come back to her surroundings. Paige's eyes lock with Spencer's, which Spencer takes as a confirmation and starts walking straight towards her. Her pace is fast, her steps determined, and she pays no attention to her two friends who are trying to keep up.

The music in the background changes back into a slow song, making it easier for the girls to walk between the few swaying couples still on the dance floor.

Spencer reaches Paige first, who had gone back to staring into her cup. "Paige, where's Emily?" Spencer questions her gently, a complete contrast to her nervous expression and impatient stance. The tall brunette realises how much this is affecting the quiet girl in front of her, and she doesn't want to be too abrupt and make the situation worse by questioning her harshly as though it was her fault.

However, her short haired blonde friend is the complete opposite with barely any tact, and as soon as she reaches them Hannah blurts out, "Emily left you and went off with Alison right", not even posing it as a question but as a statement, a fact.

"Hannah!" both brunette's shout disapprovingly, shaking their heads at her behaviour. They may be used to her tactics and_ barely _there tact, but Paige is definitely not. And this is confirmed by the painful gasp that falls from Paige's lips, her hands clench the cup harder and the drink sloshes as some of it spills over the sides.

"What? There's no point of beating round the damn bush, we would just be wasting time…" replies Hannah, looking slightly irritated.

Aria elbows Hannah, causing her to glare at the short brunette. But Aria's eyes are shooting glances at Paige, trying to get Hannah to understand her mistake. "I'm sorry Paige, maybe I shouldn't have questioned it, you, like that … it was slightly inappropriate, sorry" Hannah adds after seeing how much she may have hurt the poor girl.

Paige clears her throat and gives a slight nod in Hannah's direction to show she heard the apology. Her grip loosens on the cup as she raises her eyes to look at each girl, and then her gaze shifts towards the door before moving back to Spencer.

"Yes. She went after Alison." Paige croaks out painfully. Her eyes dropping back down to the cup, not wanting the girls to see the tears refilling them.

"I knew it" whispers Hannah smugly to herself, since she figured it out before the other two.

Neither of the brunettes reacts to their friend's behaviour. Instead they thank Paige and head towards the glass door, wanting to catch their friend and Alison. This time Hannah is the determined one, _she _wants to confront the blonde, _she_ wants answers, _she_ wants to lay into her, _she_ wants to warn her, _she_ wants to end all of this once and for all. Especially because of everything that blonde has put her through, all the bullying, lying and manipulation.

But her main reason, her main focus for itching to be out there is to make sure her best friend is okay; Alison in her eyes has hurt Emily enough, and she doesn't want Emily to lose the happiness, contentment and peace she's finally getting with Paige. Hannah loves her friends fiercely, but she has a softer spot for Emily. And she's worried that Alison will damage Emily beyond the point of return, because Emily's biggest weakness _is_ Alison. That's how it always has been and always will be.

With that thought in mind Hannah walks briskly towards the door, hand on the handle ready to push it open, but someone grabs her from behind stopping her.

"What the?! Oooff" is her response as she's brought into their hard chest.

"What do you think you're doing?" enquires a male voice coming from behind the person who was holding onto Hannah.

"_We_ are going to see where Emily is, who she's with and why she's with them." Spencer answers impatiently.

"Girls please, we know that you know who Emily is with. So let's cut the bullshit and get to the point" points out the male who's still holding Hannah.

"Caleb, let me _go_ first!" Hannah demands, trying to fight her way out of her boyfriend's vice grip.

"No." replies Caleb firmly.

"Caleb, let go of me!" Hannah demands again.

Before they end up in a full blown argument, the male holding Spencer's hand in his decides to go for a compromise, "How about, we let you go only if you stand still whilst we all talk?"

"Fine." Hannah grumbles, still burning to get outside and confront Alison.

Caleb loosens his hold on Hannah who moves away from him and stands near Aria, both their arms crossed. She looks over towards Spencer's boyfriend, before saying, "So, Toby, Caleb … Speak."

Caleb shakes his head slowly before looking up at Hannah, he then turns towards Toby and gives him a slight nod. Toby sighs and squeezes his girlfriend's hand before letting go so she can line up with her friends'. Spencer walks over to stand on Aria's other side, crossing her arms over for emphasis.

Pushing a hand through his hair, Toby states, "Emily is out there with Alison. We know this. You know this…"

He's cut off by Hannah, "Yes exactly, so what are we doing here when we should be out there for Emily?!"

"Hannah, calm down" Caleb says, and before she can cut him off he holds his hand up and rushes out, "Look we know you're worried about her but let Toby finish without interrupting him. Please"

Hannah nods her head once and Aria tells the boys to continue.

"As I was saying, Emily is out there with Alison, and we know you're concerned but rushing out there like bulls won't help the situation. I … No we" Toby says pointing between himself and Caleb, "We think you should let them both talk and figure out what needs to be figured out. Whatever you do, just let them talk, don't rush out there because we all know that Alison will stop talking and leave, which will cause Emily to be irate with all three of you"

The girls know he's right, they know that if they were to rush out there, Alison would leave causing Emily to be beyond irritated at them. Spencer recognises this from personal experience, and she also knows that she doesn't want to lose her friend.

With that in mind she says, "They're right. We shouldn't just charge out there …"

The boys nod in relief, but that relief is short lived as Spencer finishes what she was saying "… There must be another way to see if she's okay"

Aria turns around and points to the window before shouting, "GUYS! Look over there, there they are! We can see them through the glass, and technically we aren't "rushing out like bulls", we're just observing to make sure our friend is okay."

Hannah and Aria both rush for the window. Once they're a few feet away all three girls walk slowly towards the corner so if need be they can hide easily. Peeking round the wall they watch as Alison says something to Emily, who then shakes her head.

"What do you think she's saying?" whispers Hannah.

"Like we're supposed to know? Do we look like lip readers to you?" Spencer replies.

"Whatever." Hannah whispers back before they all focus onto the two girls who seem to be arguing outside.

On the other hand Caleb and Toby stare at each other in bewilderment, before staring at the girls in puzzlement. They know they're fighting against a losing battle, and there's no way to reason with the girls, so both the boys shrug their shoulders and leave to go back to the dance; both hoping that the three friends don't ruin their relationship with Emily.

* * *

**So ... What do we think?**

**Reviews are appreciated and loved!**

**Your opinions are geniunely taken on board, and I do take them into account whilst writing, so please do let me know what your thoughts are.**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, a BIG thank you to those of you who review, follow and favourite my fanfiction, you guys are the best and you seriously do make me smile AND motivate me to write.**

**Really hope you like this chapter, let me know if there's anything you'd like to see or maybe not see (?) **

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me in any way whatsoever.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"_Emily … I had to talk to you once, at least once. Please."_

"Alison" the brunette whispered in surprise. Yes she had gone looking for Alison but a part of her didn't expect to actually run into the blonde. A part of her was actually hoping to not find the blonde, to not have to talk to the blonde, to not have to lay her eyes on the blonde. The reason for this was still unknown to Emily herself. Even though she stood there in surprise Emily's eyes automatically took in the blonde's form.

The first feature Emily noticed was Alison's hair; it normally housed long, loose, swirling curls but was now pin straight, leaving no traces of any curls ever existing. Emily's fingers twitched slightly, she realised she felt the urge to touch the blonde's hair, to see if it was as silky smooth as it appeared to be. Instead she clenched her hands into fists, as though that would reduce the temptation.

Emily's eyes moved past Alison's face without a glance, and went straight to the deep purple strapless dress the blonde was wearing. It hugged her curves effortlessly, and seemed to be made just for the blonde's body. The neck line was heart shaped, and made her chest look fuller. Alison might as well have placed a sign there telling people to take a look at her cleavage that was completely on show. Knowing the blonde pretty well, Emily knew that that was the whole purpose. Alison loved the attention; especially from the male population.

The blonde watched smugly as her brunette's eyes stared over her, taking in everything that she had put on show just for said brunette. Alison had made sure to wear the right bra to make her chest look fuller just to tempt Emily. Normally she would have done this for everyone's attention, but today she only cared for her brunette's. No one else mattered to her. And she felt a little proudness well inside of her as Emily stared hungrily at her body.

However, that's not to say she wasn't nervous, because she was; and not just nervous but also anxious, scared, worried and afraid. Alison's head was suddenly filled with a whole load of negative "what ifs". What if Emily didn't want anything to do with her? What if Emily hated her? What if Emily was in love with Paige? What if Emily felt only disgust towards her? Alison started feeling slightly ill at her own thoughts; a layer of sweat coated the palm of her hand, causing her to pretend to pull her skirt into place when in actuality she was wiping her palms.

The movement of the blonde's arms caused the brunette to lower her gaze away from Alison's cleavage. Her gaze instead focused on a black silk ribbon decorated with beads in different shades of purple, it was wrapped around Alison's waist, making her waist appear tiny and the rest of her even more curvy, the dress had an A-line shape which stopped just slightly after her mid-thigh, showing off Alison's long creamy legs. The dress was simple, too simple; not at all what Alison would normally wear Emily thought.

Her gaze stopped at Alison's thighs, where the dress ended. Now, if you were to ask Emily what she was so focused on, she'd reply with the intricate beading just above the hemline of the dress. But in actuality Emily wasn't at all focused on the beading, she didn't really care about the design. Her focus wasn't even in the present time, but in the past. The brunette was reliving _their_ night. The night she and the blonde jumped over the friendship fence, they jumped into a whole different field. Her mind was filled with flashing images, and whimpered moans.

Alison still lost in her thoughts raised her eyes to meet Emily's due to the long silence that had surrounded them. However instead of breaking the silence she prolonged it when she noticed a certain glaze haze over Emily's eyes. She knew that glaze, she knew Emily's expressions. The blonde may have only seen it up close once but she had committed it to memory. And she knew. Oh how she knew what Emily must be feeling, what her brunette must be thinking about.

That thought, those memories, that night. They may have not gone all the way, but the things they did to each other, the things they felt for each other will always be engrained into their memories. Always hitting them as flashing images and words; a body part here, a moan there, a look or a sound. It's a night that neither of the girls could forget, or even wanted to forget. As much as Emily would deny it or try to convince herself, she knew deep down that that was a memory she would never want to fail to recall.

The blonde was the first to break the silence, as much as she wanted to bask in those memories, she knew that the whole point of her even coming to prom was to talk to her brunette. She cleared her throat to shake Emily out of her thoughts.

Alison noticed Emily shiver slightly as she seemingly came back to reality; goose-bumps covered her tanned, smooth, skin. The blonde felt concerned for her brunette and so asked, "Do you want to go inside and talk somewhere?"

Emily shook her head, causing her curls to bounce lightly around her face, "No, I'm fine. And anyways there isn't anywhere quiet inside to talk." The thing is Emily knew that her shiver was mostly from pleasure, and only slightly due to the cold night air.

However Alison herself was starting to feel a little cold, and again pushed the idea forward, "We could go and talk in the corridor? Or in the bathroom?"

The brunette couldn't understand why the blonde kept trying to push the idea, from her view Alison looked fine, and not at all cold. Also, Emily knew that inside they would have no privacy, especially not in the corridor or bathroom where they could easily be over heard. She shook her head more forcefully than before, "No, we won't have any privacy. People will over hear."

The blonde didn't want to show her brunette that she was feeling cold; she didn't want to be seen as weak in Emily's eyes, especially when Emily felt fine outside. Alison could feel goose-bumps erupt over her naked skin, and she held back the urge to shiver as she again pleaded, "Well, we could go into the library, or locker room or canteen?" not realising that two out of the three places held two completely different memories.

Emily on the other hand froze as soon as Alison mentioned the library and locker room. Hurt, rejection and pain filled and spilled out of her, her core felt tight, it ached as she remembered Alison rejecting her, telling her she meant nothing, and what they shared meant nothing. At that point it didn't matter to Emily that Alison had taken those words back a couple of months ago, said she lied, that she said those moments always meant something. None of that mattered because Emily was only reliving those two memories over and over again.

"Emily … Em" Alison called out to her, not understanding completely why her brunette was stock still.

"NO!" Emily shouted out all of a sudden, shaking her head vigorously, pain and rejection fuelling her outburst, "No … No. Alison no, not the library or locker room. Whatever you need to talk to me about you can do it here or you can _leave_."

As Emily spoke understanding dawned on Alison, and she realised her mistake. She shouldn't have brought up those two rooms, they both held opposite emotions compared to the other. Even though she understood her mistake what Alison couldn't comprehend was why Emily seemed to be reacting so much to it. She had told her the truth; that those kisses weren't just for practise, that they meant more to her.

Whilst lost in thought Alison finally realised what choice Emily had just given her. Only one word echoed in Alison's mind, _**leave**_**.** Agony and rejection now filled the blonde's core. And like usual, instead of focusing on those emotions she turned to a much more dangerous feeling … Anger. Her thoughts were a cloud of red rage but hidden underneath it was only pain. Doesn't she understand that I'm cold? Can she really not tell? I thought she knew me. How could Emily so easily tell me just to leave? Does she not care at all? Does she not care about me? I can't believe she'd be so cold. Where's my sweet Emily gone? I shouldn't have even bothered. I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have bothered. How dumb could I be? I shouldn't have bothered. I should leave. She doesn't want me around. Fuck this. Fuck everything. Fuck it all.

Alison's thoughts progressed from pain to anger. She preferred the feeling of anger over pain, and she let it take over. No matter how hard a part of her was trying to hold it in, to hold it back, the opposite part fought against it; wanting to let the rage out, wanting to let all the pain and agony she's been feeling out. All sense of reason and understanding flew out the window. It didn't matter that Alison hadn't told Emily that she was feeling cold, that she wanted to go inside because she was starting to freeze, that she was hurting inside, that Paige had baited her in the gym. None of that mattered because Alison lost against her angry side. And she felt weak when it came to holding it down.

"You know what? You're NEVER, NEVER going to let me live that down are you? The locker room. No matter how many times I've apologised, no matter how many times I've told _you_ how much _you_ mean to _me_, how hard it was to leave _you_, how much I missed _you_, you'll never let that memory go. You're holding onto it so hard that I just … You know what? Never mind …" Alison let out an exasperated sigh. She shook her head, before rubbing her hand over her face.

Emily stood there, taking in each word that was coming from the blonde. A part of her understood that Alison was right, but just like the blonde she was not in the right mind set to talk either. And instead she also let her frustration take over. She spoke in a low, quiet, stern voice, "Never mind? No. Please. Go on. Tell me. Don't hold back now. Because you obviously know what pain and agony feel like, what it feels like to have your heart shattered into a billion and one pieces, to be manipulated by the one person you loved unconditionally. So please, carry on."

Alison's hands were still covering her face as she listened to what Emily said, and she realised that Emily was right. But just like earlier, she couldn't hold back the anger, and she let out a slight sarcastic laugh before staring Emily in her eyes and replying back, "I do know what pain and agony feels like. I was alone out there whilst you all were together dealing with A. I dealt with that by myself."

She noticed that Emily was about to interrupt, so she held her hand up whilst carrying on, "And before you say I could have trusted you all, I could have, but at that point I didn't know who could be trusted. Yet as I remember I reached out to you Emily. And before that I asked you, _you_, if _you_ wanted to come away with me. God Emily, you were always different. I always treated you differently. You were always my special one. And leaving you behind …"

Alison felt a lump in her throat, which she tried to choke down, but in doing so a small tear slipped out from the corner of her eye. She raised her hand and wiped it before finishing what she was saying, "… and rejecting you, and lying to you … God … I regret all of that so much. You don't even understand how much I regret every unjust thing I've done with or to you."

As the blonde spoke, Emily's hardened exterior started to crack. She saw the regret, the pain, the hurt, the anger, the agony all in Alison's eyes. No matter how hard Alison tried to hide it she was always vulnerable and weak when it came to the brunette. Emily crossed her arms over her chest, and each time Alison let out a small choke or sob she would tighten them to refrain from needing and wanting to comfort the blonde.

"Alison … I…" Emily started, not knowing what to say she looked down towards the ground, "I … don't know what to say … I"

The blonde sniffed back her tears as she watched the brunette stare a hole into the ground. The silence was deafening, and Alison knew she wouldn't be able to hold back the tears for long. She prayed inside for her brunette to say something, to say that she still loved her, to say she at least felt something for her. But nothing was said. Just silence.

Silence.

Out of the corner of her eye Alison noticed three shadows behind the window. She let out a light snort and shook her head as she said, "Never mind. Your three guardians are waiting for you. I'm going to go. There's not much too really say here. Bye."

And before Emily could even open her mouth Alison had already rotated around and left. The only evidence of her presence was the lingering scent of her perfume.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

The three friends may not have been able to hear what was being said between the two girls outside, but they could see that things weren't going well. When Hanna saw Emily flinch at something Alison had said the other two brunettes had to hold her back from barging out to give the blonde a piece of her mind. The only thing that calmed her was seeing her friend retaliate back; it made her proud knowing her friend was not going to stand around and take the blonde's heat. They watched enthralled as both girls blew up at each other, both girls tense. The two brunettes were the only ones who noticed that only one of the two girls looked defeated, only one seemed to have given up. It was when the blonde glanced towards the window did they gasp and back up, all hoping not to have been caught. All three quickly moved back to the hall as they noticed that Alison had left.

It took a while for the tanned-skin, brunette to get her legs to move, but when she did she stoically entered the building and headed straight for the dance. As she walked towards her friends who were sitting at a round table, heads bent together, whispering to each other, she realised that they had been following her; that they had seen what had transpired between her and the blonde. Normally this would irate her, but tonight she felt nothing, and she couldn't understand why. Actually, she knew why, it was all to do with the blonde that had just left. Even though they hadn't spoken much, that conversation had drained her, the emotions that she had felt were still running through her veins, causing her to feel overwhelmed and incapable of feeling anything more.

Just as she was about to reach her friends someone grabbed her arm. Emily turned around to glare at whoever it was, she was tired and all she wanted was to go home, climb under her duvet and forget about tonight. The words, "let go of me" died on her lips when she saw who the arm belonged to.4

* * *

**So, what do we think?  
Did we expect it to be Toby? Or ...  
And what do we think of Emily and Ali's confrontation?**

**Reviews are like chocolates to me, I LOVE them so please keep them coming. I always take on board what you guys have to say =)**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so ... It's been ages ... My bad.  
Seriously though I am sorry, I don't even know how many of you guys are still waiting, so I really am sorry. Life has just been well life.  
**

**Again thank you to those of you who review and favourite and follow! And it was the recent review I got that made me want to write and upload this chapter so thank you to user Sashay Trash (love your name by the way)**

**I can't promise regular updates BUT what I can promise is me ending this, no matter how long it takes.  
I lost my will to write, it became more of a chore, but I think slowly and gradually I may get back into it (fingers crossed).**

**Anyways, I really hope you like this chapter (even though it's short).**

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me in anyway whatsoever.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Paige had had enough; she was tired of being the second choice. Not that Emily had outright said anything, but Paige knew that her girlfriend still had feelings, slight as though they maybe, for the blue-eyed blonde. In Emily's defence she never spoke about the blonde in front of Paige, and she had even invited Paige back to Rosewood for her prom. Paige was planning to ask Emily to her prom that night, before they were interrupted. Now all she could think about was how she would never be enough for her girlfriend. Try as much as she may she knew deep within her heart that Emily wouldn't be able to give her all of her heart because parts of it still remained with Alison.

Sighing Paige unclenched her fingers from around the cup that she was holding. Staring at it with her fists clenched around the half full cup wasn't going to help her get her girlfriend back. She knew that something had to give, and soon. Placing the cup onto the table she looked up and noticed that the three girls were back, huddled together at a table. So she knew that Emily would be back soon, and that's when she'd talk to her, to finally air everything out because she was tired of feeling like as though she was in limbo. All she wanted was a straight answer, either yes or no, nothing in between, no grey areas.

Paige smoothed down her hair, giving her hands something to do as she waited. After a couple of minutes she noticed Emily moving mechanically towards the table her friends were at. Taking a deep breath in, Paige started to march over to her girlfriend. However, when Emily lifted her head up to scan the room Paige noticed how drained and tired she looked. Instead of carrying on in that direction, Paige turned around and walked to the door, realising that tonight wouldn't be the best night to have such a conversation with Emily. It would only stress them both out. Instead, she'd go back to Emily's and try to sleep, perhaps in the morning Emily would be in a better mood to talk.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

"Emily" said a familiar voice.

"Oh, Toby … What do you want?" Emily replied, looking up at the boy that was once one of her closest friends. Not to say that they still weren't close, but over time they had distanced, especially more so when he became a cop.

Toby let go of Emily's arm and ran his hand through his short, dark, hair before he sighed, contemplating how to start the conversation. Letting out a deep breath he huffed and then smiled down at her as he said, "Emily, I know we aren't as close as we were before, but we were friends, really good friends, and I just wanted to say that if you need to talk about anything, anything at all that the girls may not want to understand you can always talk to me. I'll always be honest with you"

Emily barely registered what her friend had to say, but she gives him a nod and a slight smile, just barely hinting at the dimple in her cheek, "Thank you Toby, I'll remember that"

Toby smiled, showing his pearly white teeth before stating, "Oh and tell Spence that I had to leave because they need me at the station, bye Em", and then he's gone, leaving Emily standing in the middle of the make-shift dance floor.

Emily looks around, trying to relocate her friends. She notices them by the punch bowl, again huddled together, whispering. Tired of everything that's happened in the last thirty minutes she strides over determinedly towards them, causing there whispering to cease. Emily looks over each of her three friends with her brow raised, before stating, "Don't for a minute think that I don't know that the three of you were watching me and Alison"

Unsurprisingly, Hanna is the one to open her mouth, but before she could say anything Emily holds her hand up, cutting her blonde, short haired friend off. "Hanna don't lie, I'm not in the mood to argue. I just came over to say that I'm tired, so I'm going home"

Spencer having already been on the other end of Emily's wrath once cleverly doesn't say a thing. But Hanna rarely thinks before she speaks, and so blurts out, "Why did you leave Paige here for Alison?"

Anger clouds Emily's vision, and instead of giving into it as she did with Alison, she instead turns towards Spencer as she relays what Toby told her about having to leave for the station. The brunette didn't want to start another frivolous argument, especially since she knew that her friends were only trying to look out for her. Saying what needed to be said Emily doesn't wait for her friend's response as she takes off in the direction of the door. Her only goals being to get home, change and get into bed.

It's only when she enters her room and sees the bed on the floor made up, housing a person fast asleep, does she remember that Paige is staying with her. Guilt wracks through Emily's body, adding onto the emotions that have already taken residence within her. Quietly as she possibly can Emily gets changed, putting on her vest top and shorts, before climbing into bed. As Emily lies there, her conversation with Alison plays through her mind in a loop.

She tries to figure out what went wrong, what she felt, how she still feels, what she should do next. Whether she should go see Alison, or whether she should just leave it because she doesn't know if fixing things will make anything better. She wonders if she should tell her friends what had been said between the two, or if they would even understand how she feels all mixed up inside. And then, her mind wonders to Paige, what Paige will say to her tomorrow, what reason she could give to Paige for leaving her in the middle of the dance. Nothing makes sense to Emily; instead the feeling of being overwhelmed takes over, causing her to breathe rapidly in an uneven manner. She counts to ten slowly, hoping that it'll help to bring her breathing back to normal. After Emily tosses and turns for hours she finally falls asleep.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

On another street, far away from the brunette's restless sleep lies a blonde girl, barely holding it together as she clutches her tear soaked pillow. It's only when she's under the protection of her duvet does she bare her soul, crying out every last tear drop that she has, letting the pain and agony from the past six years out. Her sniffles and sobs are muffled as she presses her face against the pillow, allowing it to soak up her emotions.

She wanted to make it right between her and her brunette, but instead it all went wrong, just like how it usually does. As she lay there, she wished she was normal like other girls, she wished she knew how to express how she felt, she wished her mother had taught her the right way to do things, she wished she knew how to fix her wrong doings, she wished she knew how to gain back the one person she truly ever loved. But most of all, she wished that her brunette was truly hers.

However, the heart broken blonde knew that she had ruined any chances of that ever happening anytime soon from the way she had acted tonight.

Soon when her tears had dried up and all that was left were her dry sobs, the blonde curled up into the foetal position as she uttered the words that she said every night since that horrible day, "I miss you mom, I wish you were here". And then her eyes closed, drained from crying, she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**So ... What do we think?  
How are we feeling about Paige? About Emily? About Ali?  
Is anyone else's heart breaking for Alison? **

**Reviews are appreciated and loved more than you guys could understand, so please be kind enough to leave me some?**

**xx**


End file.
